Separated Family Storyline
Storyline Four years ago a family was separated. The father, Amid, worked with the nobility. Or at least thats what he told his family..... Amid was actually a spy for the Neverseen and only did his job to keep his family alive. Sadly, this only worked for a bit. After a night where Amid had been reluctant to kill a councillor, the Neverseen killed his daughter (Melody). Amid was devastated and new he had to make sure no one in his family would fall in the Neverseen's hands again. So he told his wife, Calypso, that the Neverseen had also taken their son and daughter. Calypso was devastated, but kept made sure she couldn't break so that she could raise their now four year old daughter, Iowa. Their oldest child, Eloise, was sent to live with the Parkers. A family with only a young daughter, Divya, and her mother, Nalia (The father had left them at Divya's birth.) She soon forgot about her old life (with a few elixers the Parkers gave her) but never forgot her dead sister. Oliver, the only boy in the family, was sent to Atlantis to live with the Prutt's, A family as famous as the Vackers. Ollie didn't get along with the boys in the family (Noah and Carden) but instead befriended Diana, the Prutts only daughter. Meanwhile, Iowa is curious what is inside the three rooms on the top floors of the Kendra Mansion? And why is dad coming home late every night? Calypso Kendra Roleplayed by: Open Appearance: Lypsy has light brown hair and saphire blue eyes Model: Kate Beckinsale Ability: Beguiler Nickname: Lypsy, Cal Personality: She is kind but if you come near her daughter she will kill you. Relationship: Married Amid Kendra Please Note: This character may die in the storyline Roleplayed by: Maddie Appearance: Amid has dark brown hair and teal eyes Model: Todd Grinnell Ability: Mesmer Nickname: None Personality: Nice and funny. Cracks jokes but when things get real, he will do anything to protect his family Relationship: Married Eloise Parker Roleplayed by: Betsy Appearance: Eloise has chocolate brown hair and teal eyes Model: Hailee Stainfield Ability: Charger Nickname: El Personality: Eloise is full of sass and fierceness. But can be kind when she needs to be. She also can help with emotional problems. Relationship: None, yet Siblings: Oliver Prutt, Iowa Kendra and Melody Kendra Parents: Amid and Calypso Kendra Oliver Prutt Roleplayed by: Crystal Appearance: Ollie has light brown hair and blue eyes Model: Aymeric Jett Montaz Ability: You choose Nickname: Ollie Personality: Ollie is kind, funny and girls are obsessed with him Relationship: None, yet Siblings: Iowa and Melody Kendra, Eloise Parker Parents: Amid and Calypso Kendra Iowa Kendra Roleplayed by: Open! Appearance: Iowa has long dirty blond hair and saphire eyes Model: Thylane Blondeau Ability: Not manifested. You get to chose what she eventually manifests as Nickname: None Personality: Iowa is curious and funny. She is also very kind and confident. Relationship: None, yet (but she's four. So be logical) Siblings: Melody Kendra, Eloise Parker, Oliver Prutt Parents: Amid and Calypso Kendra Melody Kendra Please Note: This character will come into the rp later. She is thought to be dead Roleplayed by: Z Appearance: Melody looks like an older version of Iowa Model: Skylar Dunn (Please find better one if possible) Ability: Flasher Nickname: Mel, Ode Personality: Melody is kind and confused a lot Relationship: None, yet Siblings: Iowa Kendra, Eloise Parker, Oliver Prutt Parents: Amid and Calypso Kendra Divya Parker Roleplayed by: Suldreen Appearance: Via has brown hair and ice blue eyes Model: None. Please find one Ability: You choose Nickname: Via, Div Personality: Divya is kind and confident Relationship: Crushing (On Ollie, once she meets him) Siblings: None Parents: Nalia Parker and unknown Diana Prutt Roleplayed by: Vee Appearance: Diana has blond hair and ice blue eyes Model: None. Please find one Ability: Flasher Nickname: Di, Ana Personality: Ana is kind and confident... unless she's around Ollie Relationship: Crushing (On Ollie) Siblings: Noah and Carden Parents: William and Anne Prutt Category:Storylines Category:Separated Storyline